nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Contributions to the Cosmic Defence Coalition Protection Force
Below is the current contributions to the Cosmic Defence Coalition's Protection Force sent to the New Canterlot Republic for Operation Grizzled Protector. 'Contributing CDC Member States' Azerothian Union: 12,400 combat personnel 50 Rangers 4,560 support personnel Total Personnel: 16,960 Armoured Vehicles: 45 AD-3 Light tanks 125 AD-5 Main Battle Tanks 105 IO-4 Main Battle Tanks 15 IO-6 Main Battle Tanks 42 Ymiron IFVs 65 Saurfang IFVs 79 Stingray APCs 41 Worg APCs 146 Dominance IMVs 74 Shieldwall IMVs Artillery: 35 Io-9 120mm Self-propelled motars 18 AD-10 155mm Self-Propelled artillery gun 25 Azshara Multiple rocket launchers Support Vehicles: 67 Gelbin Armoured recovery vehicles 120 Thorium HT 1000 Heavy Trucks 120 Brewmaster 2400 General Purpose trucks 50 Klaxxi Heavy trucks Anti-aircraft: 34 Stromgarde Self-propelled anti-aircraft platforms Fixed wing: 1 Mk II Wolf class Assault Gunship 5 Mekkatorque class mini-assault gunships 12 SU-1 Hellrasier gunships 18 SUIG-1 Air Superiority fighters 45 SUIG-2 Ground attack aircraft 35 SU-1 Heavy Lifter Transport aircraft Rotary aircraft: 45 Lil'pip light attack helicopters 30 Stinger attack Helicopters 40 Shado-Pan Attack helicopters 56 Loken utility helicopters 18 Buzzard utility helicopters 25 Revolution Transport helicopters 19 Bear transport helicopters Naval Support: 15 Grunt class Patrol boats 12 Nadazan Supply ships 7 E Class Destroyers 3 Unification Frigates 2 Nazgrim Battleships 1 Ichman class Aircraft Carrier 2 Wyvern Class Aircraft carriers 2 Gob Class Submarines 2 G Class Submarines Space based support: 2 Gamon S Class Destroyers (Surveillance ships) ---- 'Azerothian Union Intelligence (AZUI):' 2nd Special Company: 250 Personnel Miscellaneous vehicles 3rd Night Bomber Squadron (The Azure Witches): 24 X-142 Stealth Bombers ---- 'New Empire of Japan:' Imperial Japanese Army 5th Army Ichiki Detachment: 450 Commissioned officers 10,000 IJA infantries 300 Commissars 300 Ministorum Priests 60 Techpriest Enginseers 300 Medical personnel Total personnel: 15,830 Armoured vehicles: 300 Chimera APCs 200 Hellhound Flamethrower Tanks 150 Leman Russ Battle Tanks 50 Jimmu Medium Tank 300 Armoured Sentinels Artillery: 80 Basilisk Artilleries Fixed-wing aircraft: 100 Valkyrie Dropship (9 lent to Tierra del Fuego) 30 Marauder Bomber ---- Imperium of Man: Imperial Guard Ragged Edges Special Ops: 1 Commissioned Officer 1 Lord Commissar 100 Imperial Guardsmen 1 Leman Russ Battle Tank 1 Scouting Sentinel 2 Chimera APCs 1 Techpriest Enginseer 4 Servitors 2 Sanctioned Psykers ---- 'Finnish Bothnian Gulf States:' 200 Medical personnel ---- 'Levant Arab Republic:' 200 Medical personnel ---- 'Singapore:' ---- 'Japan:' ---- 'Botswana:' ---- 'Central Asian Confederation:' ---- 'Mongolia:' ---- 'Neroth Sig Centrian:' Neroth Sig Centrian Imperial Ground Force * 100 Gekko Bipdeal Walking Tanks * 15 Shagohod Tanks * 40 Cocoon Elite AI Attack Crafts * 130 Mastiff Next-Gen Infantry * 22 Fenrir quadrupedal UG (Unmanned gear) * 80 Cyborg Ninja * 210 Exoskeleton Combat Personnel * 20 Dwarf Gekko Unmanned Weapons Neroth Sig Centrian Grand Navy * Outer Haven Submersible Battleship (includes 6 Metal Gear RAYs Unmanned) * 250 Cyborg Ninja's * 390 CB90 Assault Crafts (For Landing) * 20 Pupa AI Attack Crafts * 500 Elite Special Operations Force (Known as FROGS) Neroth Sig Centrian Airwatch * 20 Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirits * 20 Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornets * 10 Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II's * 20 Canard Rotor/Wing Hammerheads * 10 Raven Combat Personnel * 10 Slider UAV's * 5 Chysalis' VTOL Neroth Sig Centrian Royal Space Fleet * Nemesis Breaker (Royal Flagship) * 4 Ballistarius Orbital Bombers Total Soldiers To CDC Contribution: 1,687 Soldiers Total Soldiers on Reserve: 300 Soldiers for Crew of Outer Haven ---- 'Paradox and Lords : ' special Brigade Total personal: 4,600 Armoured vehicles: 12 Rexspray 30 Vale tanks 90 Stanton HAPC (5 lent to Tierra del Fuego) 50 Road runners 90 Light APC 3 Fort tank XXT tanks 10 90 Sentinels 3 titans Artillery: 30 heavy artillery bx-500 Aircraft: 15 XY Gunship ---- 'Tarakia:' *20,000 total personal. *13-15,000 Tarakian Personal *10,000 PAMA Personal *80 Special Operations Personal (40 Rangers and 40 Green Berets) *7,600 Total combat personal from the Democratic Repubic *6,100 Guard and Reserve Personal regulated to the roles of Security and Support *270 M1A4 Abrams Main Battle Tanks *25 M1A3 Abrams Air-Ground Defense Systems *40 M1A3 Abrams Ground Defense Systems (AGDS for Direct Fire Role) *30 M15A3 Jaguar Light Tanks *120 M2A4 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicles *30 M2A4 Bradley Sledgehammer *25 M109A9 Scorpion Self Propelled Artillery *10 M8 Bradley AMOS (Advanced Mortar System) *55 M5 Bradley Armored Personal Carriers, broken down into 3 more variants *80 Guardian Transport Fighting Vehicles, broken down into at least 3 variants *Associated Support vehicles from HEMTTS to FMTVs, Humvees and MRAPs, this also includes Dedicated Variants of the Abrams from Bridge Layer to Mine Clearance and Assault Breacher Vehicle as well as Combat Engineering Vehicles (50 Uparmoured humvees lent to Tierra del Fuego.) * 2 HEMTT Launchers with Special Payloads, the Gargoyle ArcLight II and the TTBM * 8 LAV-30 Infantry Fighting Vehicles * 8 Expeditionary Fighting Vehicles *45 AH-64E Apache Guardian Attack Helicopters *60 AH-6M Rouge Multimission Light Attack Helicopter *120 UH-60 Blackhawk Utility Helicopters; broken down into variants *15 HV-220C Nightingale CASVAC Multimission Quad Tiltrotor *15 HV-22E Nightingale MEDVAC Multmission Tiltrotor *5-10 AC-130J Ghostrider II Gunship *12 B-52 Stratofortress strategic bombers *5 C-130J Super Hercules *9 C-27J Spartan *18 B-1B Lancer Supersonic Strategic bombers *Miscellaneous support vehicles *6,000 PAMA Personal to be in support positions *4,000 PAMA Personal to be in combat positions and on patrol with Tarakian Forces *50 Panzerkampfwagen Leopard 2A8+ Main Battle Tanks *30 Panzerkampfwagen Leopard 2A7E Main Battle Tanks (Espanian Army) *15 Flakpanzer Gepard 2A2 Self Propelled Anti-Aircraft Guns *15 Panzerhaubitze 2020 Self Propelled Artillery *10 Panzerhaubitze 2020E Self Propelled Artillery *50 Shutzenpanzer Puma 1A4 Infantry Fighting Vehicles *38 Shutzenpanzer Marder 1A5A1 Infantry Fighting Vehicles *10 Shutzenpanzer Marder 2A1 Light Tanks *50 M116A3G Armored Personal Carriers *Associated Support vehicles *Democratic Republic Navy 4th Fleet **2x Hastings Class Super Aircraft Carrier (DRS Sophia K. Stanton, CVN-82. DRS Katharina V. Schafer, CVN-83) **1x Kressy Class Battleship (DRS Verana, BBGN-73) **8x Katheryn E. Perry Class Destroyers **10x Talbot Class Frigates **3x Klink Class Amphibious Assault Ships **Various support and replenishment ships, as well as smaller patrol boats *F/A-18E/F Advanced Super Hornets * F-28 Tomcat II *E/A-18G Super Growlers *E/A-18H Howler AWACS *SH-70 Oceanhawk Helicopters * Miscellaneous aircraft from the Naval air arm. * Tarakian Marine Corps: ** Marine Expeditionary Brigade ** Miscellaneous aircraft from the Marine air arm ** Miscellaneous armored vehicles ** Miscellaneous Support vehicles ---- Morskoj: Spetzgruppa Grom Spetzgruppa Skorpion 53rd Infantry Battalion *2,500 Infantry *54 T-125AM Black Eagle Main Battle Tanks (2A83M 130mm Smoothbore) *24 T-120AM Black Eagle Main Battle Tanks (2A46M-5 125mm Smoothbore) *24 T-130 (T-14) Armata Main Battle Tanks *105 BTR-103 Infantry Fighting Vehicles (ATOM) *57 BTR-90 Armored Personnel Carriers *18 Pandur II Fire Support Vehicles (M68A3 105mm Smoothbore) *24 Ka-52 Alligator Gunships *24 Ka-62 Howler Gunships *50 Ka-60 Orca Transport Helicopters ---- Sal-Kar: 18th Mechanized Brigade *4,800 Infantry *78 M18A2 Badger Main Battle Tanks *54 Leopard 2A7S+ Main Battle Tanks *38 Pandur II Armored Personnel Carriers *108 Cougar Armored Personnel Carriers (Patria AMV) *62 UH-1Y Venom Transport Helicopters *57 AH-1Z Viper Gunships ---- Equestria: 850 combat personnel 245 support personnel Total personnel: 1,095 Armoured vehicles: 10 MQO-4 Macintosh APCs 1 Duros ARV 3 E50 MBTs 4 Hydra IFVs Support Vehicles: 4 HMUAV 4WDs 5 Moonlighter trucks 6 F5 Sneaker reconn vehicles Artillery: 3 PP120 166 mm Self-propelled howitzers Anti-aircraft: 2 Cyclone Surface-to-air missiles Air support: 4 Vertibucks attack VTOL 20 V-2 Vertibuck VTOL transports 17 EIS hoof-launched UAVs Naval Support: 5 CT-12 Patrol boats 1 Neighbourne class large patrol boat ---- 'Oriental League of Nations:' 'Bangladesh:' 5,450 Combat personnel 3,000 Support personnel Total personnel: 8,450 Armoured vehicles: 15 MBT-2000 MBT 20 Type 69-II Mk.2G MBT 5 T-54 MBTs 18 Type 62 Light tank 20 WZ-5312 APC 40 BTR-80 APC 25 BTR-70 APC 10 BTR-T IFV 5 BOV M11 Light armored reconnaissance vehicle Artillery: 2 Nora B-52 Self-propelled howitzer 4 PLZ-45 155mm SPGs 10 Type 96 122 mm towed artillery 45 M-67 120 mm motar Anti-aircraft: 20 Type 59 57 mm anti-aircraft gun 15 Type 65/74 37 mm anti-aircraft gun Fixed wing: 2 MiG-29S Air Superiority craft 1 Mig29UB Air Superiority craft 5 Nanchang A5 Ground attack 4 Aero L-39 Albatros Light attack/Armed reconnassiance 6 Cessna T-37 Tweet Jet Trainer (Converted to COIN Aircraft) 12 K-8 Primary Jet Trainer (Converted to COIN Aircraft) 4 Lockheed C-130 Hercules Transport aircraft Antonov An-32 Tactical Transport Rotary aircraft: 5 Mil Mi-171 Battlefield Close Air Support 8 Mil Mi-17 Transport helicopter 5 Bell 212 Utility helicopter 1 AW139 Utiity helicopter 3 Harbin Z-9 Medium multi-purpose utility helicopter Naval Support: (Based in Manehattan) 1 Type 035G submarine 1 Ulsan(Mod) Class Guided Missile Frigate 1 Hamilton-Class Frigate Guided Missile Frigate 1 Type 41 Leopard class Frigate 4 Durjoy Class Guided Missile Corvette 1 Type 056 corvette Guided Missile Corvette 2 Island Class OPV 1 Type 062-I class gunboat ASW 2 Chamsuri-class patrol boat Gunboat 4 Yuch'in Landing Craft Mechanized 2 LCU 1646 Landing Craft Utility 3 LCVP Landing Craft Vehicle & Personnel ---- 'Burma:' 6,970 Combat Personnel 4,640 Support personnel Total personnel: 11,610 Armoured Vehices: 12 MBT-2000 MBT 20 T-72 MBT 10 T-55 Medium tank 15 Comet Light tank 45 BTR-3U IFV/APC 20 Type 86 APC 5 Ferret Armoured car 12 MAV-1 APC 5 Panhard M3 APC 4 MPV MRAP 25 EE-9 Cascavel Armoured car Support vehicles: 15 Type 84 AVLB Type 653 Armoured Recovery Vehicle Artillery: 10 Norinco SH1 155mm SPG 2 Nora B-52 155mm SPG 25 BM-21 122mm MRLS 10 Type 59-1 130mm field gun 10 Type 63 107mm towed Rocket launcher 2 M101 105mm howitzer Anti-aircraft: 5 SA-19 Tracked SAM system 24 Type-74 Anti-air gun Fixed-wing aircraft: 5 Hongdu K-8 Karakorum Advanced trainer/light ground attack 3 Chengdu F-7M Airguard fighter interceptor 3 Mikoyan MiG-29SE multirole fighter 12 Nanchang A-5C fighter-ground attack 2 Shaanxi Y-8 turboprop transport 1 Fokker F-27 Friendship turboprop transport 6 Sky 02A UAV 12 Yellow Cat A2 UAV Rotary aircraft: 15 Mil Mi-35/Mil Mi-24V Attack helicopter 10 Mil Mi-17 transport helicopter 3 Mil Mi-2 2 Bell UH-1 Iroquois training helicopter 5 PZL W-3 Sokół multipurpose utility helicopter Naval Support: (Based in Manehattan) 1 Aung Zeya class frigate 1 Anawratha calss corvette 3 Houxin class FAC missile 1 Admirable-class minesweeper 1 Osprey Class Large patrol combatants 5 Land Craft Mechanized 2 tanker 3 logistics ship 1 Floating dry dock ---- 'Cambodia:' 2,500 Combat Personnel 500 Support personnel Total personnel: 3,000 Armoured vehicles: 30 T-55AM2 MBTs 10 T-55 MBTs 10 Type 62 Light tanks 10 BMP-1 IFVs 25 BTR-60PB APCs 10 OT-64 SKOT APCs 25 M113 APCs 5 BRDM2 Scout cars Support guns: 5 T-12 100 mm anti-tank field guns Artillery: 10 D-30 122 mm towed howitzers 5 BM-21 Grad 122 mm self-propelled multiple rocket launchers 1 BM-14 140 mm self-propelled multiple rocket launcher Anti-aircraft: 30 Bofors 40 mm anti-aircraft autocannons 20 Type 65/74 37 mm towed twin-barrel anti-aircraft guns Fixed-wing aircraft: 5 Aero L-39 Albatros ground-attack aircraft 4 MiG-21 fighters 2 Xian MA60 Transport aircraft 2 Antonov An-24 Transport aircraft Rotary aircraft: 2 Harbin Y-12 Utility transports 5 Mil Mi-17 Transport helicopters 2 Mil-Mi-26 Transport/heavy cargo helicopters 1 Aérospatiale SA 365 Dauphin utility helicopter 5 Harbin Z-9 utility helicopters 2 Harbin Z-9 attack helicopters Naval Support: (Based in Manehattan) 1 Turya class torpedo patrol fast attack craft 3 Stenka class patrol fast attack craft 1 Shershen class patrol fast attack craft 1 Landing craft ---- 'Laos:' 1,200 combat personnel 400 support personnel Total personnel: 1,600 Armoured vehicles: 10 PT-76 light tanks 5 T-54/55 MBTs 30 BTR-60P APCs 5 M8 Greyhound Armoured cars Artillery: 2 M114 155 mm howitzer howitzers 10 130 mm towed field gun M1954 (M-46) field guns 22 82mm motars Anti-aircraft: 4 ZSU-23-4 Light armoured anti-aircraft artillery 15 57 mm AZP S-60 Automatic anti-aircraft guns 20 ZU-23-2 anti-aircraft guns 15 37 mm automatic air defense gun M1939 (61-K) Air defense guns Fixed-wing aircraft: 2 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 fighters 1 Antonov An-26 Transport aircraft 4 Xian MA60 passenger aircraft Rotary aircraft: 2 Kamov Ka-32 transport helicopters 3 Mil Mi-8 transport helicopters 1 Mil Mi-17 transport helicopters 1 Harbin Z-9 Utility helicopter 2 Bell UH-1 Ioquois combat helicopters Naval Support'': ''(Based in Manehattan) 2 inshore patrol craft: 4 landing craft ---- 'Thailand:' 7,200 combat personnel 2,350 support personnel Total personnel: 9,550 Armoured vehicles: 20 T-84 Oplot-M Main Battle Tanks 10 M60A3 Main battle tanks 15 FV101 Scorpion CVR(T) Light tanks 21 Stingray Light tanks 45 M113A APCs (5 lent to Tierra del Fuego) 18 M901 ITV ATGM tank destroyer 15 BRT-3E1 APCs 10 C-150 commando APCs 5 REVA 4x4 MKII MRAPs Support vehicles: 57 Humvees 120 M813 Heavy Logistic Vehicles 76 M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck Medium Logistic Vehicles 50 UNIMOG Medium Logistic Vehicles 10 M992 Ammunition resupply vehicles 4 Type 84 AVLB Armoured vehicle-launched bridges 18 M881A1/A2 Hercules Armored recovery vehicles 10 Type 653 Armored recovery vehicles Artillery: 2 WS-32 400 mm self-propelled multiple rocket launchers 3 HIMARS 227 mm self-propelled multiple rocket launchers 2 SR4 122 mm self-propelled multiple rocket launchers 6 CAESAR 155 mm Self-propelled howitzers 5 M109A5 155 mm Self-propelled howitzers 10 M114 155 mm towed howitzers Anti-aircraft: 18 M163 VADS 20 mm Self-propelled anti-aircraft guns 15 M42 40 mm Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Gun 20 Bofors L70 40 mm towed anti-aircraft guns Rotary aircraft: 5 Bell AH-1F Huey Cobra attack helicopters 4 Sikorsky UH-60L Blackhawk transport helicopters 3 Sikorsky UH-60M Blackhawk transport helicopters 2 Mil Mi-17-V5s transport helicopters 15 Bell UH-1H Iroquois utility helicopters Eurocopter EC725 utility helicopters 6 Boeing CH-47D Chinook transport helicopters 2 CASA C-212-300 Aviocars transport aircraft 2 Embraer ERJ-135LR tranport aircraft Fixed-wing aircraft: 6 IAI Searcher UAVs 34 AeroVironment RQ-11 Raven uAVs 5 Saad JAS 39C/D Gripen multirole fighter 12 F-16 Multirole fighters 3 Northrop F-5E/F/T fighter-bombers 14 Dornier Alpha Jet A strike aircraft 24 Aero L-39ZA/ART ground attack aircraft 2 GAF N.22B Nomad Photographic reconnaissance aircraft 10 Lockheed C-130H-30 tactical transports 8 Basler BT-67 tactical transports 1 Saab 340 utility transport Naval Support: 1 Chakri Naruebet Aircraft carrier 2 Oliver Hazard Perry class Guided missile frigates 1 Knox class Guided missile frigate 2 Type 053HT class Guided missile frigates 2 Khamronsin class ASW Corvettes 1 River class Offshore patrol vessel 2 MV400 Class fast attack craft (gun) 2 FPB-45 Class fast attack craft (Missile) 1 Endurance class Landing Platform Dock 2 Normed PS 700 class Landing ship tank 2 Marsun M55 class Landing Craft Utilities 4 Thongkaeo class Landing Craft Utilities 3 Mannok class Landing Craft Utilities 1 Quiandaohu class Auxiliary ship 2 Proet class Replenishment oilers 1 Prong class Replenishment oiler 1 MSC-289 class coastal Minesweeper 1 HTMS Thalang Mine countermeatures support ship 1 Gaeta class coastal Minehunter 2 Rin class Tugboats Naval Aviation: 4 Bell 212 3 Sikorsky SH-70B Seahawks Anti-submarine warfare helicopter 3 Sikorsky S-76B transport helicopter 3 AgustaWestland Super Lynx 300 anti-ship helicopters 6 Cessna T-337 attack/maritime patrol aircraft 2 Lockheed Corporation P-3T/UP-3T maritime patrol craft Marine support: 5 Type 69-ll Main battle tanks 36 AAV-7A1 Armoured Personnel Carriers 12 BTR-3E1 Armoured Personnel Carriers 24 V-150 Commando armoured cars 20 Humvee Utility vehicles 5 M35 2-1/2 ton cargo truck Prime Movers 6 M101A1 mod 105 mm towed howitzers 27 M19 60 mm motars 1 M120 120 mm motar ---- 'Vietnam:' 8,980 Combat personnel 3,000 support personnel Total personnel: 11,980 Amoured vehicles: 34 T-72 MBTs (4 lent to Tierra del Fuego) 15 T-62 MBTs 5 T-54/55 MBTs 25 Type-63 Amphibious light tanks 15 PT-85 Light tanks 2 SU-100 Tank Destroyers 45 BMP-1 IFVs 20 BMP-2 IFVs 10 BTR-50 APCs 50 BTR-60 APCs (10 lent to Tierra del Fuego) 33 RAM Mk III MRAPs 25 M-133 APCs 5 V-150 APCs 10 Type 64 APCs 10 BRDM reconnaissance vehicles Artillery: 10 SU-100 100mm Self-propelled Artillery 25 2S1 Gvozdika 122mm Self-Propelled Artillery 5 M107 175mm Self-Propelled Artillery 56 82-PM-41 82mm infantry mortars 15 M1938 107mm infantry mortars 5 120-PM-43 mortar 120 mm infantry mortars 1 M-160 mortar 160 mm infantry mortars 12 D-30 122 mm howitzer guns 2 M-46 130 mm towed field guns 18 BM-14 16tubes 140 mm multiple rocket launchers 10 BM-13 16tubes 132 mm multiple rocket launchers 3 M-114 155 mm howitzer guns Support vehicles: 55 ZIS-151 general purpose trucks 32 UAZ-469 all terrain vehicles 20 UAZ-3909i ambulances 45 Ural-375D general purpose trucks 15 MAZ-537 tank transporters 34 M-35 cargo trucks 25 M-151 Jeeps Anti-aircraft: 5 SA-22 Greyhound Surface to air Missile 10 SA-6 Gainful (2K12 Kub) surface-to-air missiles 15 57 mm AZP S-60 AAA gunss 20 ZSU-23-4 SPAAGs 25 37 mm automatic air defense gun M1939 (61-K) AAA guns 20 ZU-23-2 AAA guns Fixed-wing aircraft: 8 Yakovlev Yak-130 light ground attack 21 Aero L-39 Albatros trainer (Converted into a COIN aircraft) 6 Sukhoi Su-30 Multi-role fighters 2 Sukhoi Su-27 Air superiority fighters 23 Sukhoi Su-22 Ground attack aircraft 7 Mikoyan MiG-21 fighters 10 Antonov An-26 Transports 5 Antonov An-2 Light transports 2 PZL M28 Skytruck Light transports Rotary aircraft: 25 Mil Mi-24 Attack helicopters 15 Mil Mi-8 Transport helicopters 20 Mil Mi-17 Transport helicopters 5 UH-1H Huey Utility helicopters Naval Support: 2 Improved Kilo class Submarines 3 Gepard 3.9 class frigates 2 Petya class ASW Frigates 4 Tarantul-I class Corvettes 2 Molniya class Corvettes 1 Sigma 9814 class corvette Corvettes 4 Osa class Patrol boats 3 Turya class Patrol boats 2 Sonya class minesweepers 1 Yurka class minesweepers 2 K-122 class Transport/Logistics support ships 1 HQ-996 class Transport/Logistics ship 7 Trường Sa class Transport/Logistics support ships 1 LST-542 class Amphibious warfare ship 3 Polnochny class Amphibious warfare ships 2 HQ-521 class Amphibious warfare ships 1 Sorum Class logistics tugs 2 floating Drydocks 3 YOG-5 Class Gasoline Oilers ---- 'Eurpean Consortium:' 'Czech Republic:' 2,800 Combat Personnel 950 Support personnel Total personnel: 3,750 Armoured vehicles: 10 T-72M4CA MBT 20 T-72M1 MBT 45 BVP-2 IFV 5 BVP-1 IFV 2 BPzV ARV 7 OT-90 APCs 5 OT-64 APC 20 Pandur II IFV/APC 19 Dingo 2 IMV 20 IVECO LMV IMV Support vehicles: 25 Land Rover Defender 50 Tatra T815 Artillery: 10 152mm DANA SpGHs 25 M1982 PRAM-L 120mm Towed Mortars 4 SPM-85 PRAM-S 1220mm Self-propelled Mortars Fixed-wing Aircraft: 5 Aero L-39 Albatros Trainer aircraft (Converted into COIN aircraft) 15 Aero L-159 Alca Light attack aircraft 3 Saab JAS 39 Gripen Multirole fighter 2 EADS CASA C-295M Tarnsport aircraft 2 Let L-410UVP-E Turbolet light transport 1 Sojka III Unmanned aerial vehicle Rotary aircraft: 15 Mil Mi-35 Attack helicopter 20 Mi-8/Mi17 Transport helicopters 5 PZL W3A Sokół Utility helicopter ---- 'Hungary:' 2,300 combat personnel 780 support personnel Total personnel: 3,080 Armoured vehicles: 20 T-72 MBT 35 BTR-80A APC 50 BMP-1 IFV 10 Cougar H MRAP 20 Maxx Pro MRAP 25 BRDM-2 Armoured Scout Car Artillery: 20 82mm Motar 5 BM-21 Grad 2 M1955 152 mm howitzer Anti-air: 5 SA-6 Gaskin Surface to air missile: Support vehicles: 30 M1151 HMMWV 80 Toyota Land Cruiser armored car 45 Mercedes-Benz Unimog Fixed-wing aircraft: 6 SAAB JAS 39c Gripen fighter 1 C-17A globemaster III NATO stategic transport 2 Antonov An-26 tactical transport 6 Elbit Skylark UAV Rotary aircraft: 3 Mil Mi-8 transport helicopter 4 Mil Mi-17 transport helicopter ---- 'Iceland:' 305 combat personnel 540 support personnel Total personnel: 845 Armoured vehicles: 10 V-100 Light armored vehicle 5 M15A2L Light tank Support vehicles: 3 XM15 Light engineering vehicle 1 XM15 LAVBL 5 Nissan Patrol 20 M1114 Hunvee Icelandic Coast Guard Ships: (Based in Hoofington) 1 UT 512L Type Offshore patrol vessel 1 Ægir-class Offshore Patrol Vessel Icealndic Coast Guard Aviation: ' 2 Eurocopter AS 332L1 Super Puma 1 Bombardier DHC-8-Q314 ---- 'Moldova: 560 combat personnel 345 Support personnel Total personnel: 905 Armoured vehicles: 5 BMD-1 IFV 10 BTR-80 APC 6 BRDM-2 ATGM launcher vehicle Artillery: 11 M1955 Towed howitzer 5 120 mm 2S9 Nona Self-propelled artillery 10 220 mm 9P140 Multiple rocket launcher system Support gun: 15 T-12 anti-tank gun Anti-aircraft: 20 23 ZU-23-2 anti-aircraft gun 5 57mm S-60 Anti-aircaft gun 3 S-75 Dvina surface to air missile system Fixed-wing aircraft: 3 MIG-29 Multirole fighters 1 AN-12 military transport aircraft 1 AN-26 military transport aircraft Rotary aircraft: 4 Mi-8MTV-1 transport helicopter ---- 'Romania' 5,000 combat personnel 2,356 support personnel Total personnel: 7,356 Armoured vehicles: 35 TR-85 MBT 10-85M1 MBT 5 TR-580 MBT 20 t-55/AM2 MBT 10 T-72 MBT 12 MLI-84 IFV 20 TAB-71 APC 45 TAB-71 APC 60 TABC-79 APC 5 Mowag Piranha APC 5 Cougar Mine Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle 10 Panhard PVP Light armoured vehicles 5 BRDM-2 9P148 "konkurs" ATGM launcher vehicle 3 SU-100 Tank destroyer Support vehicles: ''' 20 Humvee M1114 5 DMT-85M1 Armoured engineer vehicle 2 BPZ-2 Armoured recovery vehicle 10 PMA Armoured vehicle-launched bridge 27 Rocar Light transport vehicle 10 DAC truck 4 MLc 300 Ferryboat (For engineers) '''Artillery: 56 M 1982 120 mm towed motar 30 M81 152 mm howitzer 10 LAROM MRLS 25 APR 40 MRLS Support gun: 15 M 1977 100mm Anti-tank towed gun Anti-aircraft: 15 M 1980/88 2×30mm anti-aircraft gun 5 Gepard Self-propelled anti-aircraft gun 2 CA-95 surface-to-air missile system Fixed-wing aircraft: 5 IAR 99 Şoim trainer aircraft (Converted into COIN aircraft) 6 IAR 99C Şoim trainer aircraft (Converted into COIN aircraft) 2 General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter aircraft 12 MiG-21 LanceR A Ground attack (3 lent to Tierra del Fuego) 3 C-27J Spartan Transport Aircraft C-130 Herules transport aircraft Rotary aircraft: 11 IAR 330 SOCAT Puma Attack Helicopter 17 IAR 330 Puma Utility Helicopter Naval Support: (Based in Hoofington) 1 Type 22 Frigate 1 Tetal-I Corvette 2 Tetal-II Corvette 1 Zborul Missile corvette 2 Epitrop torpedo boat 2 Musca minesweeper 1 Cosar Minelayer ---- 'Slovakia:' 2,300 combat personnel 1,400 support personnel Total personnel: 3,700 Armoured vehicles: 5 T-72M1 MBT 2 T-72M2 Moderna MBT: 9 BVP-2 IFV 15 BVP-1 IFV 20 BPsV Reconnaissance vehicle 12 Aligator 4X4 Armoured Light off road vehicle 30 Tetrapan 6X6 Armoured offroad vehicle 1 International MaxxPro MRAP 10 Ivenco LMV IMV 5 DRDM APC Support vehicles: 45 Land Rover Defender 110 SW 50 UAZ-469 10 Tatra 815 Artillery: 3 D-30 122 mm Howitzer 4 155mm ZUZANA SPG 5 RM-70 multiple rocket launcher Anti-aircraft: 1 SA-18 Grouse Fixed-wing aircraft: 3 Aero L-39ZAM Albatros Light attack trainer (Converted into COIN aircraft) 2 Aero L-39ZCM Albatros Light attack trainer (Converted into COIN aircraft) 6 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-29 Fulcrum multirole fighter 1 Antonov An-26 Curl transport 2 Let L-410 UVP-E20 Turbolet transport 1 Let L-410 FG Turbolet transport 5 Elbit Skylark UAV Rotary aircraft: 3 Mil Mi-17M Hip Transport 2 Mil Mi-17 LZPS Hip Transport ---- 'African Conglomerate:' 'Burundi:' 1,560 combat personnel 780 support personnel Total personnel: 2,340 Armoured vehicles: 3 Panhard M3 APCs 5 BTR-80 APCs 6 Panhard AML-90 Armoured cars 3 Panhard AML-60 Armoured cars 10 BRDM-2 Reconnassiance vehicles 10 BTR-40 APCs 2 Shorland S-52 Armoured carrs 5 Walid APCs 10 RG-31 APCs 18 RG-31 Nyala APCs Artillery: 10 BM-21 Grad 122 mm MRLS 8 D-30 12 mm towed-howitzers 5 M37/43 82 mm medium-mortars 10 Brandt 120 mm heavy motars Anti-aircraft: 10 ZPU 14.5mm AAGs 25 ZU-23\2 23mm twin-gun AAGs Fixed-wing aircraft: 2 Douglas DC-3 transports 1 SIAI-Marachetti SF 260 trainer (Converted into COIN aircraft) Rotary aircraft: 2 Mil Mi-24 Hind Hind-E attack helicopters 2 Aérospatiale SA 342 Gazelle Utility helicopters 2 Mil Mi-8 Hip Utility helicopters ---- 'Kenya:' 4,500 combat personnel 890 Support personnel Total personnel: 5,390 Armoured vehicles: 17 T-72 MBTs 15 Vickers Mk III MBTs 7 Vickers Armoured recovery vehicles 35 BRDM-3 APCs 19 BTR-60 APCs 4 Panhard M3 APCs 5 Saracen APCs 24 BRM APCs 5 WZ551 APCs 10 Thyssen Henschel UR-416 APCs 45 M114 Humvee APCs 23 PUMA M26-15 APCs 15 Panhard ALM light armoured car 5 Ferret Armoured car Support vehicles: 24 Land rover defenders 45 Steyr Sinotruck troop carrier trucks 2 Grinder Medium bridges 1 MAC AFV Transporter 15 ACMAT trucks Artillery: 15 Light 105mm Towed guns 5 Nora B-52 Self-propelled guns 3 BM-21 Multiple Rocket Launcher Systems 18 L-16 81mm mortars 4 Brandt 120mm mortars Anti-aircraft: 3 Oerlikon 20mm Anti-aircraft guns 15 ZPU-4 Anti-aircraft guns Rotary aircraft: 4 MD Helicopters MD 500MD Utility Helicopters 5 MD Helicopters MD 500MD/Tow Attack helicopters 12 Mil Mi-28 attack helicopters 8 Harbin Z9WE Light attack helicopters 5 Aérospatiale SA 330 Puma transport helicopters 2 Mil Mi-17 Transport helicopters 7 Harbin Y-12 Utility transport Fixed-wing aircraft: 4 Northrop F-5F Tiger II Trainers (Converted into COIN aircraft) 6 Northrop F-5E Tiger II Fighters 10 de Havilland Canada DHC-5 Buffalo tactical transports 3 de Havilland Canada DHC-8 Dash 8 transports Naval Support: 1 P400 class offshore patrol vessels 2 Shupavu class large patrol boats 1 Nyayo Class missile boat 2 Galana calss medium landing ship 1 YTB harbour tug ---- 'Malawi:' 1,670 Combat personnel 550 Support personnel Total personnel: 2,220 Armoured Vehicles: 12 Casspir APCs 1 Rhino APCs 12 Eland Mk7 Armoured cars 8 Ferret Armoured cars Artillery: 5 105 mm towed artillery 7 L-16 81 mm mortars Anti-aircraft: 6 Blowpipe anti-aircraft missile 18 ZPU-4 14.5 mm anti-air guns Rotary Aircraft: 2 AS 350 Ecureuil Transport helicopters 2 AS 532 Cougar Transport helicopters 1 SA 330 Puma Transport helicopter 2 AS 365 Dauphin 2 Transport helicopters Fixed-wing aircraft: 3 Dornier 228 trasport aircraft 1 Do 28D-2 trasport aircraft 4 Cessna 206 trasport aircraft 3 BN-2 Defender trasport aircraft Naval Support: 1 Kasunga class patrol boat 1 Spear type patrol craft 7 Zodiac RHIBs ---- Rhodesia 3 Fireforces ---- 'Rwanda:' 5,600 combat personnel 2,400 support personnel Total personnel: 8,000 Armoured vehicles: 16 T-54/55 MBTs 6 BMP-1 IFVs 7 Panhard AML Armoured cars 12 Panhard M3 Armoured cars 15 VBL M11 Armoured cars 13 RG-31 Nyala IMVs 13 BTR 60 APCs 16 M3 APCs Artillery: 4 RM-70 MRLS 4 BM-21 MRLS 2 120 mm mortars 6 82 mm mortars Anti-aircraft: 6 Blindicide 83 mm anti-air guns 15 Blindicide 57 mm anti-air guns Rotary Aircraft: 2 Mil Mi-24 Hind attack helicopters 6 SA-342 Gazelle attack helicopters 3 Mil Mi-8 Hip transport helicopters 1 Aérospatiale SA 365 Dauphin utility helicopters 4 SA-316B Alouette-III Utility helicopters ---- 'Tanzania:' 3,500 combat personnel 2,100 support personnel Total personnel: 5,600 Armoured vehicles: 17 T-55 MBTs 5 T-54 MBTs 3 type-62 light tanks 16 Type-59 MBTs 24 Scorpion light tanks 10 BTR-152 APC 10 BTR-40 APC 10 ZFB05 APC 4 BRDM-2 Reconnaissance vehicles 10 Type-92A APC Artillery: 12 ZIS-3 76 mm Towed artillery 4 Type-59 130 mm Towed artillery 15 BM-21 122 mm Multiple Rocket Launchers 20 M-43 82 mm motars 4 M-43 120 mm motars Anti-aircraft: 25 ZU-23 23mm anti-aircraft guns 12 Type 55 37 mm anti-airguns 3 SA-3 Goa Surface to air missiles Fixed-wing aircarft: 4 K-8 Karakorum-8 trainer (Converted into COIN aircraft) 4 J-7G Fighters 2 J-6 fighters 2 An-28 Transport aircraft 2 Cessna 404 Transport aircraft 4 Cessna 310 Transport aircraft 1 Y-5 Transport aircraft 2 F-28 Transport aircraft Rotary Aircraft: 2 Bell 412 transport helicopters 3 Bell 205 transport helicopters 6 Bell 206B transport helicopters 2 SA316 Alouette III transport helicopters Naval Support: 3 Huchuan class patrol boats 1 Ngunguri class patrol boat 2 Shanghai II class patrol boats 2 Yuchin class support ships ---- 'Uganda:' 6,450 combat personnel 3,500 support personnel Total personnel: 9,950 Armoured vehicles: 46 T-55 MBTs 24 T-72 MBTs 15 PT-76 Light tanks 15 BTR-60 APCs 12 Buffel MPAVs 35 Mamba APCs 2 OT-64 APCs 15 BTR-40 APCs 3 Casspir IMVs 9 RG-13 IMVs 24 BMP-2 IMVs 23 Elan Mk 7 Armoured cars 3 Ferret Mk 2 Armoured cars Artillery: ''' 4 G-5 155mm Towed guns 3 107 mm Multiple Rocket Launcher Systems 15 M-43 82mm motars 1 M114A1 155mm Towed gun '''Anti-aircraft: 18 M1939 37mm anti-air guns 7 ZPU-2 anti-air guns 5 ZPU-3 anti-air guns Rotary Aircraft: 13 Mi-24 hind heavy attack helicopters 9 Mi-17 transport helicopters 7 Mi-17 hip-H transport helicopters 2 Bell 206 Jet Ranger utility helicopters 4 Bell 412 utility helicopters 5 Mil Mi-8 Medium transport helicopters 2 AB.212 light transport helicopters Fixed-wing aircraft: 3 Aero L-39 Albatros Light attack trainers (Converted into COIN aircarft 3 Sukhoi Su-30MK2 Multi role fighters 2 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Flogger Multi role fighters 1 Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21 Fishbed Multi role fighter ---- 'Oceanic Federation:' 'Australia:' 8,800 Combat Personnel 3,900 Support personnel Total personnel: 12,700 Armoured Vehicles: 22 Leopard AS2 35 M1A1 Abrams 65 ASLAV APC 80 M113AS3/4 125 Bushmaster PMV 75 Vickers Mk.11 Multirole Vehicles (Various variants) 12 Nary HMT 400 Support vehicles: 5 M88 Recovery Vehicles 3 Leopard 1 Bridge Layers 4 Leopard Armoured Recovery Vehicles 125 Land Rover FFR/GS 230 80 Unimog 1,295 Artillery: 24 L118 light gun 105mm towed howitzers 15 M2A2 105mm towed howitzers 12 M777 155mm howitzers 12 M198 155mm howitzers anti-aircraft: 10 RBS 70 MANPAD Rotary aircraft: 17 ARH Tiger 15 ARH 90 4 CH-47F chinook 2 CH-47D Chinook 24 UH-60 Black Hawk 6 UH-60 Black Hawk DAP 12 SH-60 Seahawk Fixed-wing aircraft: 12 AAI RQ-7 Shadow UAV 12 Boeing F/A-18F+ Super Hornet multirole aircraft 12 McDonnell Douglas F/A-18A Hornet 12 McDonnell Douglas F/A-18B Hornet 2 EA-18G Growlers Electronic warfare aircraft: 6 Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II multirole aircraft 18 F-111H Aardvark Fighter bombers 6 RF-111C reconnissance aircraft 2 Boeing C-17 Globemaster heavy transport 6 Lockheed C-130J Hercules medium transport 5 Airbus KC-30A Multi-Role Tanker Transport 8 BAe Hawk 127 lead-in fighter trainer (Converted to COIN aircraft) Naval Support: (Based in Baltimare) 1 Hobart Class Destroyer 3 ANZAC class frigate 2 Adelaide class frigate 3 Huon class minehunter 1 Canberra-class landing helicopter dock 3 Balikpapan class Landing Craft Heavy 1 Round Table-class landing ship logistics 1 Bay class landing ship ---- 'New Zealand:' 4,500 Combat Personnel 3,450 Support personnel Total Personnel: 7,950 Armoured vehicles: 5 M1 Abrams 25 NZLAV IMV Support vehicles: 3 NZLAV Light Obstacle blade vehicle 3 NSLAV Recovery Vehicle 30 Pinzgauer High Mobility All-Terrain Vehicle 25 U1700 Unimog truck Artillery: 12 105 mm L119 Light gun 25 L16A2 81 mm motar Fixed-wing aircraft: 2 Beechcraft Super King Air tranport aircraft 1 Boeing 757 transport 3 Lockheed C-130 Hercules tactical transport Rotary aircraft: 6 Bell UH-1 Iroquois utility helicopter 2 AgustaWestland AW109 Light utility helicopter 2 NHIndustries NH90 Medium transport helicopter Naval Support: (Based in Baltimare) 1 ANZAC Class Frigate 1 Canterbury Multi-role vessel 1 Endeavour replenishment vessel ---- Republic of Iran: 2,500 Combat personnel 1,500 support personnel Armoured vehicles: ''' 24 ZiL Punisher MRAPs 32 Otokar Arma APCs 32 BRDM 2T Stalker IFVs 24 T-120 Black Eagle Main Battle Tanks '''Artillery: 8 2S10 Self-propelled howitzer Anti-aircraft: 8 ZSU-35-2 Scimitar Anti-air platform Support vehicles: ''' 54 KAMAZ-5350 logistic trucks 30 Kamaz Typhoon MRAP logistic trucks 98 ZiD-Lifan LF200 GY-5 motorcycles 90 Suzuki Kingquad 400FSI ATVs '''Rotary aircraft: 12 Kamov Ka-60 Utility helicopters 12 Mi-62 Modular Helicopters 8 Mi-50 Helicopter gunships Fixed-wing aircraft: 8 Yak-130 Attack aircraft 'Contributing Non-CDC states' 'Octarian Federation:' Jafairi's Buccaneers: 470 Combat personnel 680 Support staff Total personnel: 1,150 Unarmoured support vehicles: ' 20 X1 Light Reconnaissance Jeeps 26 Skoda Octavias '''VTOL aircraft: ' 12 Linda-1 VTOLs 3 HL1 Magpies '''Ships: 1 ---- Republic of Magallanes y Tierra del Fuego: 715 Combat personnel Armoured vehicles: 40 Oshkosh Sand Cat (Tarakia) 50 Uparmoured Humvees (Tarakia) 4 T-72 Main battle tanks (Vietnam) 10 BRT-60 Armoured personnel carriers (Vietnam) 5 M113A APC's (Thailand) 5 Stanton Heavy Armoured Personnel Carriers (Paradox and Lords) Anti-aircraft weaponry: 5 SPA Self-propelled Anti-aircraft missile launchers. Rotary/VTOL aircraft: 11 GP-60P Transport helicopters 6 Vulture Gunships (New Empire of Japan) 3 Vendetta Heavy Gunships (New Empire of Japan) Fixed-wing aircraft: 3 MiG-21 LanceR A Ground attack (Romania) ---- Holy Trek: LAND: 5,000 Imperial Marines 2,000 Imperial Knights 1,000 Imperial Redtroops Total personnel: 8,000 Vehicles: 10 Juggernaut troop transport vehicles SEA: 5 Alabama-class''battleships 5 ''Merrimack-class''missile cruisers 10''Columbus-class destroyers 19 Mudskipper''amphibious transport vessels '''AIR:' 15 squadrons of 4 SA-23 ''Twister ''fighters 15 squadrons of 2 F-20 ''Attila''fighter bombers Wiped out by Enclave and an unknown force. Category:Operation Grizzled Protector Category:Lists Category:Contributions list Category:Deployments